bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
If I Didn't Have You
backing up Howard's song about Bernadette]] "If I Didn't Have You (Bernadette's Song)" is a song that appears in "The Romance Resonance" (S07E06). Howard writes it for Bernadette for the anniversary of their first date. He invites the other five gang members to accompany the song with him with their instruments at the restaurant, but because Bernadette gets quarantined due to careless mistake when handling raccoon virus, they sing the refrains of the song outside Bernadette's isolation ward. This song is on iTunes under the title: If I Didn't Have You (Bernadette's Song) "The Big Bang Theory" Version. In reality, this song is composed by the musical comedy duo Garfunkel and Oates, consisting of Kate Micucci (who played Raj's ex-girlfriend Lucy in several episodes of Season 6 and once in Season 7) and Riki Lindhome (who played Ramona Nowitzki in "The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem", S02E06, The Long Distance Dissonance, S10E24 and The Proposal Proposal S11E01). In an interview'Big Bang Theory's' Kate Micucci on Howard's 'Song for Bernadette': Simon Helberg 'Nailed It' in One Take (Video), Micucci confirmed that the only line that she and Lindhome were asked to include was the one referring to the fact that Howard would probably still live with his mom. They both performed a version of the song for the Big Bang panel at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con. Lyrics Howard :If I didn’t have you, life would be blue, :I’d be [Who without the Tardis, :I'd be a candle without a wick, :A Watson without a Crick, :I’d be one of my outfits without Dick-ie :I’d be cheese without the mac, :Jobs without the Wozniak. :I’d be solving exponential equations :That use bases not found on your calculator, :Making it much harder to crack. :I’d be an atom without a bomb, :A dot without the com, :And I’d probably still live with my Mom. Friends :And he’d probably still live with his mom. Howard :Ever since I met you, :You turned my world around. :You supported all my dreams and all my hopes. :You’re like Uranium 235 and I’m Uranium 238, :Almost inseparable isotopes. :I couldn’t have imagined :How good my life would get, :From the moment that I met you, Bernadette. :If I didn’t have you, life would be dreary. :I’d be string theory without any string. :I’d be binary code without a one, Cathode ray tube without an electron gun. :I’d be “Firefly”, “Buffy” and “Avengers” without Joss Whedon. :I’d speak a lot more Klingon: :qalopmeH QaQ jajvam.''Klingon: Today is a good day for me to celebrate you. '''Friends' :And he’d definitely still live with his mom. Howard :Ever since I met you, :You turned my world around. :You’re my best friend and my lover. :We’re like changing electric and magnetic fields: :You can’t have one without the other. :I couldn’t have imagined :How good my life would get, :From the moment that I met you, Bernadette. Howard and Friends :Oh, we couldn’t have imagined :How good our lives would get, :From the moment that we met you, Bernadette. Gallery Song1.png|Howard doing his song for Bernadette. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard's song for Bernadette. Song7.png|Bernadette listening to Howard and her friends. References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Trivial Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Reference Materials Category:Season 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Steve Wozniak